300hyperfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Chandra
"If people never learn from theor mistakes, how can people be able to stop a history that's not right to be happening now?" - Kevin Chandra Personality Most of his friends in his school have very annoying behaviour, as it's how Indonesian teenagers are like that(any Indonesian teenagers, sorry if you guys read this), and so Kevin tried to act more positive, but most of his friends thought if that was silly, but so what he thought. Knowing Facebook Kevin knew Facebook when he was grade 5, and was very intrested in Ninja Saga (which he hate right now though). He posted weird things in his own wall and his parents told him not to post it again because he'll have more friends in Facebook, and there might be some possibilities that he'll post more things that'll make him got in trouble for posting that kind of thing. Knowing YouTube He started to know YouTube when he was also grade 5, but a bit later than when he knew Facebook. He first browsed about DBZ BT2(Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2) game in YouTube, then DBZ live action and then DBZ BT3 and so on. He then knew Smosh as the first YouTube partner he knew, when he first watched "POKEMON IN REAL LIFE" Then Kevin had knew another YouTubers named Ray William Johnson from the video of "RWJ vs. Smosh", that shows is Ray William Johnson better than Smosh, or if it's the opposite. Actually, Kevin liked Smosh the most because he loved to watch short clips that's surely fun for Kevin to watch. Then he knew DBZanto in YouTube, which is for the best for seeing DBZ gaming videos and became a fan of it and enjoyed it, and subscribed to it as well (he absolutely subscribed to Smosh and RWJ too though). He loved to watch J-Stars Victory Vs. with the DBZ characters the most, because he can enjoy watching DBZ characters against other characters from other anime. Knowing Twitter He created the account in Twitter that's now @kevin_chandra_6 and now he's tweeting something that's a bit of reality and also sometimes the funny tweets that's fun for Kevin himself. Tug of war in school 2012 Kevin and Armin teamed up with their other classmates and unite to stand against the other tough opponents from the other classes. The epicness like a movie. First, they(6A, Kevin and Armin's class) faced 6D. At first, they lost the first round because one of them was down. In the second round, they really got serious by united and won the second round. During the Tie Breaker Game, 6A struggled even harder and won. And the final match was the tougher among the toughest: 6E! They struggled the hardest than what they had shown and won the first round. In the second round, they struggled and at the end, no Tie Breaker Game. What does it mean? Yes, they won against the crazy 6E! Both Armin and Kevin was very happy with their victory that they were able to prove "6E was the best" was absolutely wrong. So the moral is "If you're tough, don't be cocky. You must keep it up instead and never look down on others" Student Council Vote The day of voting the student council. There are three teams, and Kevin was a bit surprised for seeing Troy to be one of the person who got nominated in Student Council, but Kevin supported him though. But Troy got a problem in the vote: one of the person in the the Student Council was very popular ones, and the one who felt the most voted. During the vote, Troy was also asked to vote. Kevin felt weird seeing Troy got stress who to vote, because there's Troy in it to vote though. "I'd vote your team if I were you," Kevin thought. During the end of the vote, there's an announcement. Troy didn't have the most vote, but the "popular" did. Eventhough that really happened in Kevin's eyes, but Kevin thought that it doesn't really matter, as long as Troy's able to continue the study again. Lost in parking lot Kevin and Armin found out that Kevin's dad's magazine was missing, and so Kevin and Armin went back to Solaria on foot which is very long, wasting energy, only to found out nothing but the magazine had been thrown to the dust bin. And so Kevin and Armin headed back to the parking lot searching for Kevin's dad's car, but they're lost, and also missing for some reason. Kevin found a car, which he mistook for his dad's car, and went searching, searching and searching, and finally found it. It's really annoying that something like this must be happening, they thought. Relationships Armin Braun "WAR! UH! YEAH! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing! Listen to me! YOO!!" - Kevin singing War by Edwin Starr while playing Tank Trouble with Armin. Just like Smosh, Kevin met Armin when they were grade 6 plus Armin was the new student at that time and became best friends and couldn't think of having fun without him. Armin had a crazy behaviour, which only have to be heard from how he laughed. But then he knew that Armin was very clever, more than himself, as he knew. Connor Troy Siolo "Anything is possible. I'm kinda a YouTuber, but small time. So it's hard finding my vids. Besides, I only do skits and gaming." - Troy answered to Kevin if he can become a YouTuber, as well as explaining about himself. Kevin and Troy first met as one classmate. When they first met, the meeting was awkward, but as time went by, they became best friends with each other, the same way as how Kevin was friendly with Armin Braun. Just like Kevin, Troy loved DBZ and Smosh, and they often talked about it in Kevin's school (maybe). Kevin was surprised that he would move back to Surabaya, but Kevin was trying to hold himself from sadness, but tried to think only about the fun together with him.